Too Many Moons
by DarkIslander01
Summary: Albus and Scorpious meet in their first year. They grow together and learn that sometimes love isn't something that can be helped, especially with the help of their secretive friend Alex who knows more than it seems. But what happens if Voldemort found a new way of immortalizing who he was. A child to be exact. Adventures await the new generation with love and disaster in its wake.


******A/N: So I know I have been lacking on my other stories, but this seemed like it needed to be written. I've become infatuated with this odd couple since there have been so many different possibilities from Harry's and Draco's offspring, I think a great story could be made. Here is the beginning of it. Eventually it will mostly take place in their sixth year, but I need to have a build up, eventually the really good stuff won't happen until their fifth year.  
**

******Disclaimer: Do not own ANYTHING related to Harry Potter, only my characters I made up.**

* * *

Albus Severus Potter was nervous as he said goodbye to his parents. His father was the famous Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived, the man who stopped the war against Voldemort. His mother the famous Chaser for the Harpies. His brother already secured a spot in his upcoming third year as a Gryffindor Chaser. He knew he had a lot to look up for, but his one fear was getting sorted into Slytherin, which James continuously teased him for.

"Bye Mom!" James said as he gave his mom a quick kiss. "Bye Dad!" He said giving his father a quick hug before rushing off onto the train, no doubt trying to find his friends. "Hurry up Al, you don't wanna miss your chance to be a Slytherin."

"Let your brother go." Harry said, comforting his son. "You'll be fine, just remember Al. No matter what we will be proud of you." Harry said.

"Besides, James will just be jealous if you make it as the Seeker for your team." Ginny winked at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Remember to write to us, and take care of yourself, Hedwig, and of course Sylus." She gestured towards the small ferret. Albus was given two gifts for his trip, a small ferret that he was allowed to bring thanks to the change in rules at Hogwarts after the war, and then his snowy white owl who he named in remembrance of his father's loyal owl.

"Bye Al!" Lily gave his older brother a hug. "I can't wait till I get to join you guys!" Lily said.

"Me too!" Hugo, the son of Ron and Hermione chimed in as their family soon traveled over. "I'm going to be the greatest Gryffindor Chaser!" Hugo puffed his chest out in response, making us all laugh.

"Come on Al! Let's go!" Rose said, grabbing his hand and being pulled towards the train. He waved goodbye at his family before getting onto the packed train. "Let's find an empty compartment!" She said excitedly as Albus trailed after her.

Albus was still a little shy about going. His brother had teased him about him going to Slytherin, and how he would be friends with the Malfoy kid Scorpious. He never understood why James called him Malfoy though, he never did anything wrong. Even his father stood up for Draco at the end of the war, allowing him to be pardoned of his charges during the war. Why should they judge him for being a part of that family?

"Al! I found one with just one other person." Rose said as they pushed their way in. A lone boy sat there with dirty brown hair. "He said it's okay if we sat in here." She said as she took a seat across from the young boy. They put their trunks away as the mysterious boy stared out the window.

"Um...hello." The mysterius boy said as Al took his seat across from him.

"Hi." Albus said in response.

Rose, undoubtedly took more of Hermione's personality than Ron's, replied with, "Hello, the name is Rose. Rose Weasley." She held out her hand. It was a mixture of Hermione's boldness, with Ron's oddly friendly attitude.

The boy took the hand and smiled, his blue eyes reflecting happiness, "The name is Issac, Issac Valente." He said.

"Albus Severus Potter." Albus said giving a small wave of a hand. He was still extremely shy.

"Oh! You guys are cousins than!" Issac said, surprised.

"Yeah we are." Rose said, the train already pulling out of King's Cross. There was a knock on the door as a boy with extremely light blonde hair appeared in the doorway.

"C-can I sit in here?" He said, looking down. Albus and Rose both right away knew who that was, but Issac didn't seem to care.

"Sure." Issac smiled at the boy as he shuffled his way into the compartment.

"I'm Issac Valente." Issac said as the new occupant sat down.

"Scorpious, Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy." He said, wincing slightly. The compartment fell into a dead silence. It was clear to everyone now that he was a Malfoy sitting in a compartment with his parents rivals at school. Even Malfoy knew of the children of Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

"Well this is incredibly awkward." Issac couldn't help but laugh. Albus let a smile sweep across his face as he began to chuckle. Realizing that some pre-conceptions had to break, and why not start it now.

Gaining some confidence he held out his hand to the Malfoy, "I'm Albus Severus Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Scorpious." Albus let a smile cross his lips as Scorpious took his hand, smiling in delight of this new prospect. The one thing that Albus was known for though was to have a very infectious personality. His smile just made people in the room...happy.

"Rose Weasley." Rose followed her cousins example.

That was when conversation started up between the four first years. It was funny seeing a Potter, a Weasley, and a Malfoy actually getting along together. Their families have been at two separate sides of the war, but in this tiny compartment they were laughing together.

Albus no doubt was feeling a little bit more comfortable with being a little lively. Telling jokes, and actively conversing with his new friends. He couldn't help but smile at Scorpious Malfoy who seemed to shy away from Albus's gaze every single time he looked at him, possibly still a little uncomfortable being so close to Albus Potter.

Their new friend Issac though shared about how his family moved in from Italy after the war with Voldemort, his dad taking up a Ministry position after it needed to be restructured. His dad was apparently head of the Ministry of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe. They brought in foreign help after the war and his dad was taken on permanently.

The train ride ended with the whole train talking about Scorpious Malfoy, fraternizing with the the Weasley and Potter family. Most people didn't find it odd, but some people found the idea absolutely disturbing after what the Malfoy family did to them. It was interesting to say the least when it got back to the ears of the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan, as they rushed off to find their younger family members talking and even laughing with Scorpious. Though none of them saw the harm in it, just surprised with it.

"Well, let's go then shall we?" Issac said as the train pulled up to the station. He led the group out as Rose followed him, Albus was next, and finally Scorpious trailing from behind. They were getting looks from everyone they passed. "They must be talking about my good looks." Issac said, making the group chuckle in response.

"Hagrid!" Rose and Albus shouted as they saw the giant of a man walking around to collect the luggage of the students.

"Wotcher Rose, Al! I haven' seen ya' since you two were just a few years old." He smiled at them. He noticed the two people following the two cousins. "Ah! This must be Scorpious, his hair givin' away his Malfoy demanor." Hagris nodded to Scorpious, "Hope I won' be havin' any trouble from you." He winked at young Scorpious who just shook his head, embarrassed. "Well, I'll let you guys go. Hurry to the boats, I have your luggage." Hagrid said shooing the young ones ahead.

"Who was that?" Issac said as they walked towards the boat.

"That was Hagrid, the grounds keeper of Hogwarts and a family friend." Albus said with a lot more confidence.

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting year." Issac chuckled as they made their way into the boats.  
Travelling across the lake, they could see the merman in the water watching the boats, even the Giant Squid came by to say hello to all of the first years. He even let some of them play with his tentacle as the boats drifted by. "A giant Squid? Really?" Issac said baffled by the spectacle.

"You haven't been around Hogwarts, they have a whole history. I've read it twice already." Rose said proudly.

"So have I." Scorpious revealed. No doubt a little spark of rivalry beginning to form between the two of them.

They pulled up to the castle where they all leapt off the boats. Most of the first years looked around in awe, even Rose was still taken a back from the beauty of the school. Albus turned around to help Scorpious out of the boat, but as he did so, Scorpious stumbled slightly falling right into Abus's arms. "S-sorry!" He said, blushing slightly as emerald eyes met stormy grey ones, both of them letting go, blushing slightly.

"I-it's okay." Albus said as the two of them ran after the rest of the first years. They made it to the Great Hall where they were to be sorted into their respective houses. The four first years waited for their names to be called as Rose and Albus watched their family members anxiously. That was when Albus noticed Scorpious, as his face was drained of color.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked.

"No..." Scorpious said, a little shy. They could hear the cheers of Hufflepuff as a first year was sorted into their house. "I know it's tradition to be sorted into Slytherin with my family, but...I just don't think I'll belong there." He said, a look of horror on his face, but Albus knew Scorpious was serious, even Alex was overhearing the conversation, as it perked his interests. "I want to make a new name for the Malfoy name. My father and his forefather had respectable names made through devilish deeds, that isn't something I want to do. I want to rebuild my name as a Malfoy." The young blonde said, his voice filled with confidence.  
Albus couldn't help but just smile at his new friend. "That's a great dream." Albus said, placing a shoulder on Scorpious. "I'm going to tell you something my father told me." He leant down to whisper in his ear, this information wasn't something to be shared lightly. "My father told me when he was being sorted into his first year, that the Sorting Hat allowed him to choose where he ended up." The young Malfoy jumped and looked at him strangely.

"What? Really?" A new glimmer of hope was seen in those eyes as another person was sorted into Slytherin.

"Yeah, the Sorting Hat wanted to place him in Slytherin at first, but after asking the Sorting Hat, he reconsidered and placed him in Gryffindor instead. Saying how Slytherin could make him great."

"Malfoy, Scorpious." Professor Hart called, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher called out. He was a tidy man that didn't seem to be very menacing nor that great against the Dark Arts, but by what I heard he gave Professor McGonagall before when she was Headmistress.  
The room went silent as many of the Slytherin table snickered at the fact they were gaining another Malfoy in their midst. Many of the Witches and Wizards were still mad about the losses suffered during the war long ago, the new generation have been building preconceptions about those families who were previously Death Eaters.

Scorpious sat on the school and he heard the Sorting Hat about to yell out Slytherin before the hat even touched his head. "Please! Look into my mind! I swear to you I'm nothing like my forefathers!" Scorpious said, afraid someone might have heard him.  
The Sorting Hat gave a questioning look as it sat down on Scorpious's scalp, intruding in nto his thoughts. "Hmm...you are right. Your mind is nothing like that of your forefathers. Raised in a secluded mansion, not many friends to be made." He kept inquiring. "You have an odd connection to the Potter boy it seems, a growing kinship maybe...I could put you in Gryffindor..." the Sorting Hat responded, but reconsidered. "It seems though that you would not fit in well there though. Even though you do have the Heart and Bravery for it. But, your mind is exceptional...It seems like I know where to put you." The mind spoke to him before yelling out, "Ravenclaw!"

The hall was silent as Scorpious smiled at Albus, he didn't care that many of his fellow classmates from Ravenclaw might not accept him. He was just glad that he wasn't put into Slytherin. His first goal was accomplished, as many people already pegged him as a Slytherin, he was going to make sure that he was remembered. When he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, people just stared at him as he beamed at everyone.

More and more people were called until another name that made the whole hall silent. The same way Harry's name did, and the same way Jame's name did when he was sorted two years earlier. People watched as Albus made his way onto the stool, the Sorting Hat resting on his head. "Ah! Another Potter it seems. Let us see here...you know I think I know where to place you, your head is similar to that of your father."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Albus continued to repeat in his head.

"Not Slytherin you say?" The Sorting Hat gave a small laugh. "Your father said the same thing you know that? Slytherin could make you great. Powerful even. No?" Albus still shook his head. "Well, then I will place you the same place I place everyone of you Weasley's." Albus smiled as the Sorting Hat yelled out Gyffindor. The Griffyndor table went wild.

Albus hopped off the stool and joined his family swept over him, ruffling his hair, and messing with him. He smiled over at Scorpious who couldn't help but look at his new friend excited, yet disappointed. He was excited that Albus wasn't placed in Slytherin, though a piece of him longed for him to be in Ravenclaw so he wasn't alone.

The rest of the students were sorted soon after. Alex and Rose both being sorted into Gryffyndor, leaving Scorpious by his lonesome. The hall ate after the Headmaster, as Albus, Rose, and Alex joined in on the chatter of the Gryffindor. Scorpious wasn't as lucky as he sat by his lonesome playing with his food.  
Alex looked over at the shy Ravenclaw and decided to pick up his plate and walk across the walkway where he plopped himself down next to Scorpious smiling at him. "Hey Scorp!" He said. Those around him looked at him like he was crazy as he just ditched his own table to sit with Scorpious Malfoy. "I'm Alex Velente!" Alex introduced himself to the rest of the first years. "This is Scorpious Malfoy." Scorpious just gave a small smile as everyone just continued to stare.

"I-I'm Aaron! Aaron Habri!" A young tanned skin boy with curly reddish-brown hair, "First year, and Muggle Born." Scorpious took the hand of Aaron's and shook it. Everyone was surprised as a Malfoy shook the hand of a Muggle Born. Soon after many other of the first and second year students introduced themselves to Scorpious and even included him into their conversation.

"Looks like my work here is done, see you tomorrow Scorp." Alex winked at Scorpious before getting back up and back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Albus asked Alex as he sat down. Albus was watching the interactions between Alex and Scorpious and was observing Scorpious talking with his fellow Ravenclaws.

"Just helping people open up to new possibilities Al." Alex said, using his nickname that only his family really ever called him. "Why so interested in him?" Alex raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"N-nothing! I was just wondering!" Albus said, a small blush hinting at his cheeks as he turned back to his plate of food.  
The rest of the night was filled with talk of the upcoming semester and getting to know everyone at their table. Scorpious now a little bit more talkative with his fellow first years after Alex came to introduce himself. Albus, Rosie, and Alex were talking animatedly with their fellow Gryffindors, Albus and Rose already being welcomed in as Griffyndors because of their family, but even Alex's bubbly attitude was becoming contagious to the group.

The night finally ended as dessert was taken away in an instant, no doubt the House elves playing a part in that little trick. "First years follow me!" The prefects would call to their respective houses. Scorpious following the other Ravenclaw students to the tower as he watched Albus, Alex, and Rose go their separate ways with Gryffindor.

Our four little students went into their dorms, Alex and Albus taking beds next to each other in their dormitory along with three other boys. Scorpious taking a bed next to a window in Ravenclaw tower, overlooking the lake below. It was funny though, that right before they all went to bed. Scorpious and Albus both sat next to the windowsill, looking up at the full moon in the sky. Oblivious to the fact that their two windows faced each other. Both just silhouettes in the moonlight before both turned off their lights and headed to bed.

The next day was filled with the students filing in to receive their schedule for the oncoming year. Of course the first year students all took the same classes. "Oh look we have Scorpious in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and even Herbology!" Alex said excitedly as he pointed out the schedule.

"Sounds good." Albus smiled back at Alex. For some reason, he just got the strangest feeling from Alex. Like he was something more than he seemed to be.

"Although he is a friend, remember he is in a Rival house! I'm sure he will do well in his studies as he's already in Ravenclaw." Rose said as she opened her textbook, already attempting to study for classes that haven't even started. "Besides, it seems like he found a new friend as well." Albus and Alex watched as Scorpious walked in with Aaron, no doubt talking about their classes today.

"Good for him!" Alex said as he waved at Scorpious who gave a smile before returning back into the conversation he was having. "By what I heard, he is nothing like his father."

"By what our parents told us, Draco Malfoy was a real prat back in his day." James said as he slammed his plate down. "Nice to see yah again Alex." He nodded at him. "So Little Al, how's it feel to be here with the big boys eh?" He teased his younger brother who just scowled at him. "Don't give me that look, I'm just glad you aren't in Slytherin."

"I'm sure Slytherin isn't that bad!" Alex said. Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy."What?"

"Did you see that one kid though that was sorted into Slytherin? His name was Thomas Maze, the Sorting Hat just barely touched his head before the Sorting hat yelled out Slytherin." James asked, kind of hushed. "That kid, for some reason made my spine tingle when I saw him on that stool."

Alex became very suspicious, "Yeah, I did. He kept watching us intently, even on the train he walked by our compartment a couple of times."

Albus went back into thought and could faintly remember the boy now that he mentioned it. "I think I remember..." Albus said lost in thought.

"The Slytherin household has always housed dark wizards." James explained. "Even Voldemort came from Slytherin house, Salazar Slytherin's heir would be the one to come back."

"Besides that, Slytherin was the cause for the whole Chamber of Secrets mess years ago with the Basilisk. He didn't trust those that were Muggle Born, and thought he could purge the school of them. He was off his rockers if you ask me." Rose piped in.

"But didn't Merlin also come from Slyhterin?" Alex argued back. "He wasn't a bad Wizard, and even battled a dark witch before that!" They all just looked at Alex, baffled again.

"It's true." Scorpious nervously said as he came over. "Merlin was sorted into the house of Slytherin even though he became to be more of a Gryffindor." He looked around as some of the Gryffindors glared at him. "Sorry! I thought you would want to head to class soon. We have potions soon."

"Uhh...sure." Albus said as he looked behind Scorpious. "Who's that?"

"Oh! I'm Aaron!" Aaron held his hand out to shake. "I am glad I got to meet the son of the famous Harry Potter."

"Uhh...yeah." Albus said, as he picked up his bag. Alex following his lead. "See you guys later."

"See you later, in class Rose!" Alex called as he ran off with the four boys. Rose waking up late, inheriting Ron's tendency to be extremely tired in the neither of them realized it, Thomas Maze was watching them leave.

The four boys walked through the halls of Hogwarts to their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with the new Head of Gryffindor house Professor Hart. Alex and Aaron talked animatedly about some new game coming out for something called a Nintendo something or the other, that just confused Scorpious and Albus. Before Aaron knew he was a wizard, he liked to tweak with electronics.

The four boys began to get to know each other some more as they shared their lives, although it took a lot of coaxing from Alex to get anything from Aaron who just liked to listen to the least Scorpious tried to make conversation although he tended to stutter, and mix up some words once in awhile. Aaron explaining how his younger sister was going to join them at Hogwarts next year as both of them were exemplifying magic at a young age. His dad and mom working at muggle hospitals as a technician and a secretary.

They sat in class, Aaron and Scorpious at one table, and next to them was Albus and Alex. "Bleh, school. I never liked school when I went to a public school." Alex sighed as he placed his head down.

"You went to a Muggle school?" Albus looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, my dad said it would be a good way to interact with people and to let me see how Muggles actually live in this world without any magic." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Huh, my Aunt Hermione tried to get us to do that, it was...interesting. After James ended up doing a little magic though by setting blue fire to a kids hair, Dad and Mum thought it would be a good idea to pull us out of school." Albus shared his story, which made Alex laugh.

Scorpious and Aaron were talking quietly to themselves, although it was odd since both of their personalities were quiet and reserved for the most part. Neither of them not really knowing what to talk about since they both grew up in some sort of seclusion. Aaron only had his sister to talk to as they were growing up, while Scrpious only had his parents.

Professor Hart came into the class and had everyone settle down. IT was boring first day business about the curriculum, the tests that were coming up, future essays and the rubrics, and every other paperwork the students and teachers had to do for the day. Tomorrow was when the magic really began to take place as they would be working on creatures with a dark history.

Actually that was how most of the day filled up to be, just the teachers moving through the daily tasks and assignments that would be coming up. It was tedious work that every classs had to do with the new board of Governors going by the standards in education put into place after the war. Eventually classes came to and end for the day and Scorpious was walking towards the Great Hall after fetching a new pair of robes after Herbology with Hufflepuff as Neville accidentally spilled dirt on him.

The hallway was dark here in the hallways. The sun had long been set, and he could already hear the chatter of some students passing him in the hall. He also noticed them pointing at him and whispering, no doubt discussing him being a Malfoy. Scorpious gave a small sigh as he turned a corner and felt a chill cross his skin.

He didn't know why, but he was sweating from something. The hallway was empty now, which was odd since this was the way towards the Great Hall, there should have been students all filing in already. That was when he felt his arm grabbed from behind a suit of armor and dragged into a secret corridor. "Well, it seems like we have a Malfoy." A boy said, he was slightly chubby as his cheeks looked puff and his brown hair was cut short.

"I'm surprised you aren't in Slytherin alongside us." A boy who looked exactly like his assailant appeared from the other side of the suit of armor. The only difference was he had a scar running alongside his chin that looked like it recently was healed.

"Seeing as your dad and our dad were such great friends." The other boy said.

That was when it hit Scorpious, these were the Goyle twins. Crabbe Goyle, the boy with the scar, and then Gabriel Goyle, Gabe for short. His father talked about these two boys and said that they are dim-witted buffoons. "I-I'm sorry, but I must go." Scorpious said trying to move past Crabbe.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it Scorpious, we are just trying to be friends. Right brother?" Crabbe looked towards Gabe.

"Of course! Our families have such history together! Our families being Death Eaters and all." Gabe said. Scorpious could see his father was wrong about these two, even though they didn't look the part they were clever.

"T-that was a long time ago." Scorpious said, trying to sound confident, but his frail frame not excitedly pulling it off.

"Just because the war doesn't mean it isn't in our blood." Crabbe said getting extremely close to Scorpious. "We are Death Eaters too. Our blood will always be that of a Death Eater, even if your dad didn't serve his time thanks to that Potter!" Scorpious blood was boiling as he heard those words.

"My father is a good man! Your father was the one that end-" Scorpious yelled at them, but was interrupted. In an instant Scorpious felt a searing pain in his cheek as he was knocked into the wall. Gabe Goyle just smacked him.

"Just remember that it was your father who got our father into the mess of the court. He didn't do anything wrong." Gabe had a fire in his eye that suited that of a man from Slytherin. He leaned close to Scorpious as Crabbe grabbed his hands. "We just wanted to be friends Malfoy. That's it, but you are the one that turned this into a battle. But, we will let you have time to think about our friendship huh?" Crabbe let him go.

Scorpious took one last look before running down the hall, afraid they would chase after him. His cheek was still burning from the amount of force behind that hit. It wasn't something he felt often, pain, but still that shouldn't have happened. Scorpious walked into the Great Hall calmly before sitting at the Ravenclaw table, not very hungry after what happened.

Unbeknownst to the young Malfoy, there was a third party lurking in that secret corridor. "Well, we did the best we could." Crabbe shrugged as he approached his fellow first year.

"You went way too far Gabe." The fellow first year Slytherin, Thomas Maze scolded Gabe.

"Yeah I know, but whatever. The message was received." Gabe said.

"He will eventually come around. The blood of a Death Eater runs in his veins. That darkness within him will make its way out of his heart." Thomas gave a feral grin. "He will become a key piece in the foundation of Hogwarts. I can just feel it." It was funny how the boy smiled like a man that has been dead many years ago. A man of great evil that was taken down by Harry Potter himself. A shattered locket hung from the neck of young Thomas. A locket that had an embolizedletter S carved on it. It was the locket of Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I think the characters will grow nicely from what I have them to be. Make sure you guys review please. I really love this story actually lol. But R & R! Have a great time everyone! Time to write my other stories too haha. I'll attempt to do a Reviewer's answer section everytime a new chapter comes up. We shall see. **


End file.
